


Rising From the Abyss

by Destinyawakened



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Funerals, Implied Character Death, M/M, and before CA: CW, bats being a dick basically, set just after TDKR, tony NOT crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark attends Bruce Wayne's 'funeral'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising From the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing, if you like it and want to see more drabbles, let me know. Trying to snap back into my Truce babies.

There had been far too many of these things for Tony liking lately. Too many good people dying. Too many dead. Too much of a bad thing, never enough of a good ones. He wished he still had the ability to at least try and see the good in things, especially when the good was just plain bad. Tony had just seen too damn much in the last eight years, and being here was one of the lowest points he could ever imagine being in.

Scuffing his pristine polished loafer against the freshly dug up earth, Tony watched as roses were thrown into the grave, over an empty casket. Jim Gordon was droning, reciting a passage ‘A Tale of Two Cities’; it was utterly Bruce Wayne and yet so not him, Tony could almost laugh if he weren’t so goddamn broken over the whole thing.

Next to him, Pepper squeezed his elbow, like she knew he was going to make a remark, and  for once Tony kept the damn thing to himself.

Bruce deserved better than this. His legacy as Batman would never be known, and his harrowing acts of justice and vengeance would go unnoticed. But, that's how Bruce would have wanted it, selflessly selfish to the very end.

Dirt was poured over the casket by Alfred, shovel full by shovel full, and Tony had to turn away, just something caught in his eye, no big deal.

His phone chimed, and he pulled the sleek thing from his pocket, an unknown number flashing across the screen as he unlocked it to read the text. Probably Nick, or Tash, hell it might even be Maria.

**Put your sunglasses on. Crying isn't a good look on you. -B**

A glimmer of a smile threatened across his lips slowly, a toothy white thing from under tanned skin. Honestly, leave to Bats to dupe them all. Tony looked up, pulling his shades down over his eyes and scanned the horizon of Wayne Manor over the rims.

Not one soul in sight.

_Goddamn ninja._

“Who is it?” Pepper asked, but Tony just shifted his jaw, another text lighting up his screen

“No one. Wrong number.”

**Meet me in Italy.**


End file.
